


Mello’s Wild Ride

by ZombieJesus



Series: Checkmate AU Side Fics and One-Shots [5]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A car wash will be needed, A mind wash will be needed, Anal Sex, Checkmate AU, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Mello gets rode hard and hung up wet, Mello’s wanted this so long, Multi, On top of a 1965 Mustang, Oral Sex, Smut, Things will need to get creative, a bit crackish, and it’s the best day of his life, so many moving parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: Mello once jokingly told Light if he ever wanted to make his love triangle a square, he’d be more than game.L and Beyond shouted him down at the time, but Mello’s about to go back to Wammy’s....and Light owes him one....maybe it wasn’t such a terrible idea after all....just once.





	Mello’s Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKitsune/gifts), [ix_Midnight_Fire_xi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ix_Midnight_Fire_xi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Checkmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018279) by [ZombieJesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus). 



> Today - Smashing Pumpkins (https://youtu.be/xmUZ6nCFNoU)  
> Today is the greatest...day I’ve ever known... XD

Light lounged in the doorway of the underground garage beneath Kira HQ, a little smile starting to creep in as he watched Mello fussing over his prized Mustang. Mello's back was to the door, so he was unaware he was being watched, just humming happily as he waxed the hood to a brilliant shine. Of course, it was Mello, so he was wearing clothes entirely unsuited to the task--platform boots, tight black satin pants, a cropped sleeveless vest. His pair of golden pistols were strapped to his waist; Light wondered if he even slept with them. As he bent over the hood, Light couldn't help but admire the shape of his ass in those pants.  _Hmmmm. And he still hasn’t changed that damn license plate from ‘THXSEME.’_

 

Mello was leaving Kira HQ soon, taking Light's family to the safety of Wammy's, and Light had to admit he'd be sorry to see him go. He'd enjoyed that quick wit, the callously hilarious commentary, and of course, his unquestioning devotion to Kira.  _Oh, and that one-track mind._ It hadn't escaped him that Mello's devotion was probably enhanced by his naked lust for Light, but Light already had his hands...well.... full. But perhaps he could turn the love triangle into a square, just this once, as a little goodbye present.  _Something to send him off with only thoughts of Kira in his mind._  

 

He turned to L and Beyond, standing just behind him in the doorway, whispering low, "You guys sure about this?" It had taken a little convincing to get L on board with Light's idea (Beyond hadn't even batted an eye), but after assurances it was just a 'thank you' and 'goodbye' rolled into a quick and meaningless bang, he'd just sighed and nodded with amusement.

 

Beyond giggled behind his hand, "I think this is going to be the single best day of Mello's life."

 

L sighed behind a finger hooked in his lip, "You know he's not going to want to leave after this, Light-kun. He'll just follow you around like a puppy begging for more treats."

 

Light laughed quietly, "Well, when have I ever been afraid to kick a puppy?"

 

Beyond giggled louder, "Kira, you're evil." 

 

"Guilty." Light leaned up from the doorway, "Come on then." The three of them stepped into the huge, well-lit garage, until they were a few steps behind an oblivious Mello. Light brought two fingers to his mouth and a piercing whistle echoed through the cavernous space. 

 

Mello jumped ten feet, the cloth he was waxing with flying out of his hand, and he whipped around quickly. He gasped with relief, "LIGHT!" He rubbed his eyes with a sigh, heart pounding from the startling noise, "You asshole. Nearly scared my pants off." He looked between the three of them, suddenly wary given the looks on their faces. "Hey....what's going on...."

 

Light took a few steps forward until he was nearly nose to nose with Mello. He smiled seductively down at Mello, "You're going back to Wammy's soon."

 

Mello nodded blankly, unable to take his eyes off Light, "Ye-yeah...."  _Oh shit....he looks so fucking hot right now. I'm going to pop a boner aren't I? Damn my love of tight pants._

 

Light reached down and took both Mello's guns, bringing them back up and gazing between them. "You delivered me my sixth death note. Helped me fight yakuza. You're going to run Wammy's now according to my directions. And you're going to watch over my family." Light extended his tongue and lazily licked up one of the guns, watching Mello's reaction. 

 

 _HOLY SHIT!! Ohhhhhh stop doing that Light._ Mello's eyes darted between the shiny guns and Light's lips, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable in his tight pants. When Light held the two guns up at his side again, L and Beyond stepped forward to wrap an arm around his waist and started to suck the muzzles. Mello gaped and tried to say something, but all that came out was some garbled nonsense.

 

"So I figure that you might deserve a little reward...." He pulled the guns back from his twins and slowly traced them down Mello's chest and stomach, making him flinch. "...for being so _helpful_..." He pointed the guns hard into Mello's bulging crotch and Mello gasped loudly.

 

L peered at Mello, who was just stammering and staring, "Light-kun, I think you've broken Mello." Light pulled the guns back with a laugh. 

 

Beyond stepped up beside Mello, poking him in the face and getting no reaction. "Yup. Broken."

 

Mello suddenly snapped out of it and yelled, "I'M NOT BROKEN I'M READY FOR THAT REWARD!!!!!!" He tore all his clothes off as fast as he could, throwing them haphazardly in every direction until he was naked and shaking with anticipation. "YES REWARD ME!!!"

 

Light grinned at him. "Oh I was thinking of getting you like a nice wallet or something."  _This is too fun._

 

Mello's eyes bulged at him, "WHAAAAAATTT?"

 

Light laughed hard, tossing the guns up behind him for L and Beyond to catch. "Just kidding Mello." He pushed Mello backwards across the hood of the car, then pulled his own shirt off and tossed it aside. He leaned down on top of Mello, bending down to whisper in his ear. "Time to make the love triangle a square." Mello was grinning wildly, looking as if someone had dropped him into a vat of chocolate and told him he had to eat his way out. 

 

L motioned to Beyond with a jerk of his head and they moved to the sides of the car, grabbing Mello's arms and pulling him up on top of the car's hood all the way. L looked down at Mello with a stern expression, "This is a one-time thing, Mello, got it?" He climbed up on the hood with Beyond.

 

Beyond grabbed a bottle of lube from his pants and tossed it to Light with a sly smile, "Yeah Mello, you really don't wanna see me jealous."

 

L nodded at that. "Oh, you really don't Mello."

 

Mello nodded so hard he was getting dizzy. He yell-squealed, "I GOT IT ONE TIME THING GOT IT YES YES SQUARE ONE TIME SQUARE ELSE TERRIBLE TORTURE GOT ITTTTTTTT!!!"

 

Light held the lube in his mouth a moment while he unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off, watching L and Beyond do the same up on the hood.  _I'm gonna have a damn fine view from here._ Then he grabbed Mello's legs and lifted them up and apart, letting them settle on his shoulders. He took the lube again and spread it across his cock and Mello's entrance. "Now Mello...." He leaned in a little, letting his hard cock rest between Mello's trembling legs. "Don't ever let anyone say..." He pressed his cock a little inside, watching Mello gasp and squirm beneath him. "...that Kira's not a benevolent god." He pressed in further, letting a pawing Mello get used to the invasion a moment. 

 

But Mello didn’t need a moment. “Come on come on!” He scrabbled against Light’s chest trying to pull him in with a needy moan.

 

Light smirked up at L, “Shut him up will you?”

 

Mello gave him an angry lustful glare. “Light you selfish—mmmrph!!” But he was silenced by L’s cock ramming into his mouth. “Hrph hrrrrmph!” L straddled his face and started pumping downwards between Mello’s lips, and Mello hummed excitedly, eyes wide and arms flailing to grab L’s hips.

 

Beyond chewed a finger as he surveyed the scene. Light was starting to ram Mello hard now, and L was knocking his head into the car’s hood. “Whelp! Only one parking spot left I suppose.” He leaned over to steal a hard kiss from Light then dove downwards to deepthroat Mello’s engorged cock. When he did, Mello went rigid on the car then moaned loudly around L.

 

L panted at Mello between thrusts, “I hope...this doesn’t...change your opinion...of me...Mello...” He knew that Mello had long idolized him and rather liked it. But Mello just shook his head as much as was possible, which wasn’t much.

 

L pulled back a moment and Mello burst out with, “NO!!! This is the best moment of my entire life and—mmmprphh!!!” L had heard enough to assuage his concerns and went back to it.

 

Light laughed and squirted a little more lube into his hand as he picked up the pace, reaching over to stroke Beyond as he pounded faster. Beyond looked up to Light gratefully and sucked Mello with renewed vigor. The car was becoming a sweaty, lubed mess and Light figured it wasn’t about to get any cleaner.

 

Light leaned forward harder and reached out his other hand to trace down L’s spine. L moaned “Kira....” and grabbed Mello’s hair, angling his head as he shot down his throat in hard pulses. Mello gurgled happily beneath him, trying to swallow but not really getting it all down. L panted through it and then sat back on the car’s hood, biting his lip at Light.

 

Mello swallowed the rest and sighed contentedly, then tried to sit up a little to watch what Light and Beyond were doing to him. He moaned loudly and was shaking hard with the overwhelming sensations, but was trying hard to hold back lest all this end. “Ohhhh fuck....you don’t know how many times I’ve DREAMED of this....”

 

Light looked to L, “Uh oh he’s talking again. Beyond?”

 

Beyond sat up with a grin, “MY turn!” And he switched places with L, straddling Mello’s face while L went to blowing Mello.

 

Mello looked up at Beyond, “Now wait just a—mmmrph!!” But his eyes went wide as he tasted Beyond’s cock.

 

Beyond knocked his head back, a happy smile on his face, “Ahhhhhh....”

 

Something occurred to Light though as Beyond rode Mello’s surprised face. He laughed, “Hmmm look at Mello. I bet that lube doesn’t taste so great.”

 

Beyond just giggled and moaned at the same time. “No worries. It’s CHOCOLATE flavored!” 

 

Mello finally lost it then, shooting into L’s mouth with a strangled yell. He thought he’d died and gone to heaven and only the cold steel beneath reminded him that he was still in fact on earth. Light gave him a few more pounds and came too, scratching hard down Beyond’s back as he did and sending him into a frenzy ending in him unloading all over Mello’s face. Beyond’s wings bust out and started flapping wildly, making Mello’s wide eyes go even bigger.

 

Light gave a satisfied sigh and pulled out of Mello, who just laid on the hood of the car like a rag doll, staring up at the ceiling with a big stupid grin on his face. “That...was...AWESOME!”

 

L pulled on his clothes and tossed Beyond’s to him. “Now remember Mello, that was a one time thing.”

 

Light pulled on his pants and laughed, “Hope you enjoyed your new wallet.”

 

Mello shot up on the hood, suddenly looking devastated. “But...but....” He crawled off the hood and over to Light, grabbing ahold of Light’s legs and whining sadly, “BUT THE LOVE SQUARE!” Light looked down at him and sighed, then to L who just shrugged at him.

 

Beyond flashed his shinigami eyes at Mello dangerously, growling, “Mello....”

 

Mello quickly scrambled backwards, “Yeah yeah yeah.....” He glared at Light. “You are one lucky bastard, that’s all I’ll say.” He crossed his arms and pouted, but couldn’t help but start smiling again as Light patted his head.

 

”Don’t worry Mello. I’m sure you’ll find your very own gorgeous clones to worship you and fuck you silly one day.”

 

L shook his head, “No he won’t Light.”

 

Mello groaned sadly. “Waaaaaahhhhh....”

 

Beyond giggled and grabbed Light and L’s arms, pulling them towards the door. “Cmon guys our work here is done. Let’s go write some names before dinner.” They both nodded and followed him out the door.

 

“Hmph!!!” Mello kicked his feet out on the floor angrily, then stood up and surveyed his poor car. There was definitely an assprint on the hood and he started smiling again as he saw it, thinking how he’d never wash his car again. “Thanks seme.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated holidays/Christmas/whatever to my lovely SleepyKitsune and ix_Mightnight_Fire_xi ! Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
